The Favorite Pup
by LovingGinger30
Summary: When Rubble overhears a group of kids talking about their favorite pup, he is not mentioned as their favorite pup. He gets a bad dream, and Ryder explains to him that all of the pups are his favorite.


The Favorite Pup

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PAW PATROL, PERIOD.

It is a nice spring day in Adventure Bay. The younger kids are out on the play ground. They are talking about which Paw Patrol Pup is their favorite. "My favorite pup is Chase. He drives a police truck". A boy said to them.

Another boy looks at him as he shakes his head. "My favorite pup is Marshall. His fire truck is way cooler". Another boy said to them.

A girl looks at them as she joins in the conversation. "My favorite pup is Skye. She flies in her helicopter and she flips as well". The girl said to them.

As the kids are talking, a pup who just left Katie's hears the entire conversation. However as this pup listened, he does not hear that he is not their favorite pup. He sighs as his feelings are a bit hurt. 'Why I am not their favorite pup'? Rubble thought to himself as he feels bad about it. He heads back to the Lookout.

Back at the Lookout, Rubble is in his pup house. He did not feel like playing with the others in the back yard. Chase walk by the construction themed pup house. "Hey Rubble, do you want to play pup pup boogie with me"? Chase asks Rubble.

Rubble looks at Chase as he shakes his head. "No thanks Chase, who is your favorite pup in our team"? Rubble asks Chase.

Chase looks at Rubble with a skeptical look on his face. "You and the others are my friends, Rubble. I do not pick favorites". Chase said to Rubble.

Rubble nods to Chase. "I was only wondering, Chase". Rubble said to Chase as he lays his head down.

Chase has a concern look on his face. "Ok maybe you want to play with us later then". Chase said to Rubble.

Rubble nods to Chase. "I will consider it buddy". Rubble said to Chase. He has his usual grin on his face as he looks at him. Chase nods to Rubble. "Ok then", Chase said to Rubble as he went to play the others.

That night, Rubble is tossing and turning in his pup house. He has his eye mask covering his eyes and whimpering by the bad dream.

Dream Sequence

Rubble is walking around in Adventure Bay with the others. "Why is that pup with you? He is not my favorite pup". A person said to Rubble. "Yeah our favorite pups are Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, and Everest". Another person said to Rubble.

Then everyone in Adventure Bay turns on Rubble. "You are the least favorite pup on the Paw Patrol". Mayor Goodway said to Rubble. "It should be changed to Favorite Pups on the Paw Patrol". Alex said to them.

Rubble finds himself on the very same tree when Ryder first found him. He sees Ryder and the other pups leaving him there. "Ryder, pups, please don't leave me here". Rubble said as he calls out to them. Rubble slips from the tree branch and falls into the ocean water.

Dream Ends

"Nooooo" Rubble said as he wakes up. He runs out from his pup house. Rubble does not know that his eye mask is still on as he running around the Lookout. His running around and crying is waking the pups up.

As the pups walks out from their pup houses, they see what the commotion is about. Ryder rushes outside as well. "Pups what's wrong"? Ryder asks them.

Chase looks at Ryder. "Sir, we were woken up by Rubble's running and crying". Chase said to Ryder.

Ryder looks at Rubble as he accidentally trips over a tree root. He and the pups rushes over to the construction pup. Rubble winces as his paw really hurts. "Rubble are you ok"? Ryder asks Rubble.

Rubble looks at Ryder as his eye mask is still covering his eyes. His paw really hurts from the fall. "Ryder is that you"? Rubble asks Ryder.

Ryder nods to Rubble. "Yes it is me. Your eye mask is covering your eyes". Ryder said as he removes the mask.

Rubble looks at Ryder and the pus. "Thanks Ryder", Rubble said to Ryder.

Ryder nods to Rubble. "What happened and why are you so upset"? Ryder asks Rubble.

Rubble looks at Ryder and the pups. He explains about what happened earlier that day and the dream. Ryder looks at Rubble. "Rubble, I do not pick a favorite pup out of all of you. You are all my favorite pups. It was just a really bad dream, and I would never leave you on that branch where I found you". Ryder said to Rubble.

Rubble nods to Ryder. "Thanks Ryder", Rubble said as he is holding out its paw like he has injured it. Ryder looks at it as he turns to Marshall. "Marshall go get your EMT x-ray to look at Rubble's paw". Ryder said to Marshall.

Marshall nods to Ryder. "You got it Ryder". Marshall said to Ryder as he goes to his pup house to grab his EMT pup pack. Rubble is in Ryder's lap as the other pups are with him.

It is not long that Marshall says that Rubble's paw is really bad sprain. He wraps the paw up.

Ryder looks at the pups. "I think it is time to go back to bed, pups". Ryder said to them. The pups nod as they went to their pup houses to get a good night sleep.

End Story


End file.
